


A Dysfunctional, Yet Found Family

by ritcchann_29



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Phantom Troupe-Centric, Post Uvogin's Death, Tbh this is just genei ryodan being total idiots, Yorknew City Arc, give the antagonists recognition!, hxhbb, mentions of hisoka flirting to machi but failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritcchann_29/pseuds/ritcchann_29
Summary: In the shadows of Yorknew City, they lurk.Out in the open, they attack whoever stands in their way.A spider does what a spider does; they will continue to follow their head as limbs and go forward.But even with their evil, cold blooded facade, they are as much of a family as any group would be.
Relationships: Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Kalluto Zoldyck, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Kurapika, Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hxhbb





	1. Mornings and Mournings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my entry for HxH Big Bang 2020!  
> I'm super excited to be writing for the event, it's such a rare opportunity you know?
> 
> Now, i've seen a lot of discussions and summaries of the other works and had wondered, maybe i could write something about someone else than the main characters? Hunter x Hunter is such a vast universe filled with lots of amazing characters, i wanted to dedicate something towards the non-main characters- especially antagonists. They're a lot of fun to write and headcanon about, and it suddenly popped in my head.  
> It's been a while since i've dabbled in the HxH fandom, but i really, really love the Phantom Troupe! Antagonists, yet they're pretty much dorks as well.
> 
> I hope you guys'll enjoy my writing!

Hidden in a building in the outskirts of Yorknew City, the spiders hide in the shadows as they lament a fallen friend.  
All the havoc orchestrated by them was not enough to replace the fact that they have lost a very precious member of their group, their family.

Chrollo perches himself on a window, idly staring at the rising sun. The cool morning breeze caressing the man's face and ruffling his slicked back hair.  
"Boss, you okay?" Nobunaga called from behind. The samurai always wakes up early, so it wasn't a surprise for the boss.  
"Ah, Nobunaga. Yes, i am fine, thank you for your concern."

The samurai bowed, and walked closer to his boss.  
"The sun really does remind you of Uvogin, yes? Bright- too bright even." To that, Chrollo chuckled. "Indeed, very bright. A very important part of the Phantom Troupe as well."  
"It's quite a shame that the Chain Bastard got to him first. But at the very least, i know he wouldn't go down without a fight."  
Uvogin's death had a big impact on the whole group. Of course, it wasn't just losing an acquaintance or anything- they lost a friend, a comrade, a family member. Yet Chrollo knows, among the Troupe members, Nobunaga is the one who was hit by that reality the worst, as he lost his partner-in-crime.

And yet here he stands, as calm and composed as ever.

"I'm surprised that you look very calm, despite what has happened."  
"Yes, indeed... Uvogin was undoubtedly my partner when it comes to missions. But he decided to face the Chain User face to face himself, and i believe i have no place to defy his decision. Now we know how much of a threat the Chain User is, so we should stay sharp."

Chrollo smiled, and stood up. "You're quite right. We shouldn't let this slow us down and be prepared for the Chain User's attacks."

"Oh, there you guys are. Machi and Shizuku made breakfast, come down. A briefing on what we're doing today would be good as well, Boss." Phinks said, entering the room- and soon exiting the room- with a bang, the clanging of the door echoing in the abandoned building they call a base.  
Maybe even home, for now.

"You guys are late~ I'm really hungry! Machi, what's for breakfast?" Shalnark asked the pink-haired woman, his free hand tapping along on his phone. On the side, Feitan polishes his sword quietly while Bonolenov talks with Franklin and Kortopi.

 _"What facades"_ , Chrollo thought. He knows that they're all grieving yet they try to not let it get to them.

The group ate silently while Chrollo briefed them on what they're doing, and without wasting any time they moved on to the preparations to attack the auction.

~~~~~

Machi and Nobunaga had a small chat outside.

With their disguises put on, it was impossible for a mere passerby to notice their true identities, even when they're just sitting still in a cafe. At first it was a comfortable silence, but after a while, Machi spoke up.  
"Do you think all this will go exactly as planned?"

"What do you mean?" Nobunaga asked.

"I mean, i know we went through a lot more than this and had a plan, but isn't the Chain User and Uvogin's death messing up with it?" She huffed.  
"I'm surprised you all can still keep up a facade."

Nobunaga laughed. "You should see yourself! Your usual stoic face didn't even change for a bit!" Machi scoffed and kicked the man's legs under the table. "Sure, yeah. Uvogin may be the loudest, most annoying person i know but he's a valuable comrade."  
"Heh, as if you don't know anyone more annoying. Right now we're gonna focus on the mission for Greed Island, getting to the Chain User would just be the cherry on top of the cake."

In another place, Kurapika sneezes.

"Kurapika? Are you feeling ill?"  
"No, i'm fine. Please don't worry."

"Well, all we can do is obey the boss, am i right? There's no reason to go against him, or mess things up even more." Nobunaga continued, idly playing with his covered sword. The woman nodded in agreement. "Boss's orders are absolute."

~~~~~

Speaking of Kurapika...

"You look very pale, are you sure you're not overworking yourself?" Melody asks. "Now i know about your _adventures_ these past few days but if you're not in tip top shape to guard Neon-sama, that's gonna be a little bit of trouble."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll make sure to tell you when i need assistance."

"Oh dear, you've just became a hunter and learned nen, and now you're already pulled in these sorts of problems..."  
Kurapika chuckled. "The Hunter Exam was a long while ago, i don't mind that it's very eventful right now. If it meant avenging my clan, then...." Kurapika trailed off. Melody decided to not push the topic, and gave the young man a smile. 

"HUEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
Suddenly, a loud wail was heard.

"Oh dear, Neon-sama's having a tantrum again. Let's go help them out, Kurapika."  
"Yes, of course."

~~~~~


	2. Greed for Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if one of your family members is such a gamer, that you can't help but be sucked into their gaming world...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter dedicated to my 3 best bois of the genei ryodan,, the gang Shal Fei and Phinks ahaaaaa

"HECK YES, IT'S TODAY!!"  
A shrill scream interrupted a supposedly peaceful morning for the Genei Ryodan, who are currently planning their attack to obtain Greed Island. 

"Who in tHE GODDAMN FUCK-"  
"ShuT. Today is the long awaited day. i feel a very strong aura of victory for us today."  
Phinks, who had burst out earlier, deadpanned. "Shal, are you okay..?"

"Am i? AM I OKAY, YOU ASK? I FINALLY ASCENDED AND REACHED THE ULTIMATE SKILL I COULD HAVE ON THE GAME 'SLAUGHTERED BY DAWN'."  
(*if anyone gets the reference, i'll give you candy)

"So it's a game..." Feitan sighs. This is like the tenth time you burst out screaming because of a game." Phinks shook his head and hit Shalnark's back roughly. "You probably only did like one good move that made you win or something."  
"But it's a good omen! Besides, we're going to get our hands on Greed Island today, ehe... ehehe...."

Feitan looks at the closest window.  
"Boss, we have a slight problem here. Where's the closest mental hospital."  
"Feitan no-"  
"Boss please i cannot fucking stand this shit anymore-"  
"Phinks not you too-"

They all shut up when Hisoka uses Bungee Gum to tape up their mouths.  
 _"The only time he was actually useful", Machi says._

"Heh, even while complaining about Shal's games, you two still join him to play together am i right?" Bonolenov chirped up. The two males in question sputtered.

"I DO NOT-"  
"What are you saying-"  
"Oi don't look at us like that-!"  
"But it's true, isn't it?" Shalnark spoke up.

"NOT IN THE LEAST!"  
"Sure, sure."

~~~~~

After careful consideration, Phinks and Feitan were the ones who went out to get Greed Island instead of Shalnark, who was originally picked because of his knowledge on games. "He has a high chance of fanboying and/or throwing a tantrum outside, so i trust you guys can handle it.", so the Boss says.  
"I call bullshit." Phinks says, fumbling with his tie while he and Feitan enter the auction room. "Please, i would rather come here than deal with his childish tantrums about his games." Feitan rolled his eyes, combing his hand through his hair as they both took a seat.

"Honestly i think they just want us to go out because we were noisy..." The ravenette said and Phinks turned his head towards him in disbelief. "T-they- Do you really think they'd- ah fuck it, they definitely would."  
"No point on not believing, huh..." To be honest, they were a tad too noisy for liking, but Chrollo knew it'll be hard to obtain the game and that they'll have to resort to violence. What better than to regain the peacefulness while discharging two of the most violent members to wreck some havoc?

Killing two birds with one stone.

The two proceeded to chat lightly while being aware of their surrounding, identifying a few people here and there.  
"You know my usual attire is waay better than yours!"  
"That pharaoh-looking fashion disaster? Sure."  
"Goddamn, speak for yourself Edgy Gu-"

"Ah?"

~~~~~

Meanwhile...

"Killua, the auction is in hall 2B." Said a spiky-haired male.   
"Ah, then it's this way, Gon.."

"Ah?"

Gon and Killua froze. 

"Gweh."  
"Shit."  
"Killu, language."  
"That does not fucking matter."

_DASH!!!_

"Phinks?"  
"You betcha."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE TWO DOING THERE????????"  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW????????"

Another chaotic auction day, another (or two) members of the spiders tired of the shit they go through.


	3. Bonus Chapter - Who Does Hisoka Actually Simp For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont ask

"Going out late, i see~"  
"None of your business."

"Going to take a bath~?"  
"None of your business."

"Wanna team up~?"  
"Get away from me."

For Hisoka, it's always been like that with Machi.  
"She won't recognize my advancements, boohoo."

Some of the troupe members suspected him of liking Machi romantically, though no one dares to say it out loud. Besides, no one wants Machi to end up with a creep either.

Throughout the whole time, Hisoka spends most of his time annoying Machi. He calls it "Simping", but Shalnark- the most modern one out of all of them- cringed at that statement. After that the others are sure that he had said something disgusting.

But then again, he's the same with Chrollo.

"Is there anything i can do~?"

"Boss, i can take care of that~"

"It's your choice, Boss~"

Disgusting.

"I've had it... what does that creepy clown want?" Nobunaga said to Phinks, Shalnark and Feitan. "Who knows... He's always been like that." Feitan said, his eyes still trained on his hands, twirling his umbrella around idly. "I mean, if he really likes Machi _or even Chrollo, which would mean he's actually homosexual_ then that's gonna slow down the Troupe, wouldn't it?"

"Nob, if you're jealous then just admit it."  
"Like hell i am, Shalnark. And stop calling me that."

"Not like any of us have any trouble with Homosexuality." Pakunoda said, appearing out of nowhere. "But since the object of his likings are troupe members then it might as well be a hidrance. Me, i'm just here for the gossip."  
"Well you do have a point. Let that clown like whoever but if it's the boss i'll give em a punch in the face." Phinks spoke.

"Now that we're on that topic though, does anyone here have a lover or crush?"

_Silence._

"Total knockout huh.." Pakunoda laughed. "Well, less heartbreak from our dangerous activities."

"What's a lover? Can it be bought in a store?"  
"Shall i heat it up in a microwave?"  
"Shut the fuck up, you fools."

Feitan stopped twirling his umbrella and hit it on the floor as if a cane. "If you're so bothered with it why not go and ask the man himself?"  
The bickering came into a halt. "Well,, that would be faster."  
"Good, because he's entering the base right now. Walking into the building in his usual "flamboyance"."

Pakunoda and Shalnark agreed to go see, while the rest stayed and dealt with their own business.  
They soon found Hisoka from his aura, but was forced to stay hidden and using Zetsu due to the presence of Machi.

"What do you want this time?"  
"Well, i might have injured myself out there, and wanted to ask you for your assistance~"  
"That's your own fault for getting injured. You know the drill, pay up."

Pakunoda and Shalnark stood by, seeing Machi heal Hisoka's injuries swiftly.

"Then again, why are you so fixated on me? You have a crush or something?"

The two lurkers almost choked- Machi had completely read their minds.

"Well, why not~ Interpret it however you like, but i'm just fond of you~"  
"And how about the Boss then? Same treatment as me, but less lurking around."  
"Same thing~"

Machi sighed. "I can't read you at all. Are you Heterosexual or Homosexual?"

Hisoka only gave a smirk. "Let's say,, Homiesexual, since i love everyone in the Troupe <3"

That day, Pakunoda, Shalnark, and Machi couldn't stop giving the red-haired man a disgusted glare.


End file.
